Ky Kiske
Ky Kiske (カイ＝キスク, Kai Kisuku) is a playable character in the Guilty Gear franchise. As one of the two leading characters (the other being Sol Badguy) he is one of the most well known characters and has been an integral part of the series since the first Guilty Gear. He is a very charismatic young man who posesses a strong sense of justice and a devout religiosity which sustain and guide him through all manner of shaking uncertainties. Info Name: Ky Kiske Height: 5' 10" / 178 cm Blood Type: AB Weight: 128 lbs / 58 kg Eye Color: Blue-Green Origin: France Birthday: November 20 Hobbies: Collecting teacups, protecting the name of justice Likes: Everybody's laughing, happy faces Dislikes: Sol Character Design His usual outfit is a loosely-fitting, blue base version of the white dime-a-dozen Sacred Order of Holy Knights (aka, the Holy Order) Uniform, fastened together by a white belt buckle is inscribed with the word "HOPE". He is an extremely talented strategist, swordsman, and magic pratiticioner. In the novel Lightning the Argent it is revealed that his ability to create lightning projectiles from his sword Fuuraiken (Thunderseal) is extraordinarily difficult, as lightning is the most difficult magic to control, a testament to his mastery of the weapon. Personality Ky is deeply religious man, the adjective describing both his devotion to God, as well as his commitment to the ideals of law, order, and honor. He is a diligent and scrupulous man, though despite his great faith and strong conviction he is not beyond doubt and not entirely incapable of seeing the colors between black and white. Loyal to his ideas more than his surroundings, Ky will not hesitate to investiagte his superiors if he believes them to be undermining his conceptions of justice. He is compassionate man and chivalrous in the classical way, being known to hold back against female opponents if he is forced to fight them. Though his strong beliefs tend to color his moral world black and white, his experiences have developed his character beyond this caricature. Story Background Ky Kiske is the current captain of the International Police Force (IPF). Charismatic and highly talented with both swords and magic, he was the former commander of the Sacred Order of Holy Knights (Seikishidan) during the Holy War (2074-2175 AD) that was fought between mankind and the Gears (the latter under the leadership of Commander Gear Justice). Orphaned at a young age during the war, he met the then-commander of the Sacred Order, Kliff Undersn. Afterward, Ky was told to come back after five years of training to see him again if he really wanted to fight. Five years passed, and Ky returned, ready to do battle. A year passed and due to the retirement of Kliff, 16-year-old Ky Kiske was recognized for his talent and was named the new chief of the Sacred Order. With the appointment, he was given the Fuuraiken (Thunderseal Sword), one of the Sacred Order's holiest treasures and a weapon that allowed the wielder to manipulate the difficult element of lightning. Soon after his appointment, he led the Knights to victory and ended the 100-year genocidal war. The Order was disbanded after the Holy War ended and five years later, Ky entered the IPF. He was soon promoted to rank of captain. However, he is considered easily controllable and manipulated by higher powers who were unseen players from the Holy War. Guilty Gear After Ky hears rumors of bloodshed, huge prizes, and the possible resurrection of Justice, Ky Kiske enters a tournament that will select members for a second Sacred Order of Holy Knights. Guilty Gear X After hearing Justice's last words at the conclusion of the tournament, Ky hears new rumors, these ones of a new Commander Gear that doesn't wish to harm humans. He sets out to find the truth in Justice's final words and the flaws within his own concept of justice. Guilty Gear XX After rescuing a beaten Commander Gear Dizzy and entrusting her to Johnny's care, Ky returns to his normal duties as a captain of the IPF. As soon as he's returned to work, Ky Kiske is thrust into a new conspiracy which includes robot clones of himself, a secret organization, a woman in red named I-No, and his bitter rival, Sol Badguy. ''Guilty Gear XX Λccent Core Plus'' Ky investigates the Post-War Administration Bureau and fights its minions, ultimately separating from the police but continuing his labor as a banner of justice. He later helps out Dizzy control her power, and protects her. The two grow close to one another, marking the beginning of their romantic relationship. ''Guilty Gear 2: Overture'' Ky has assumed the position of king, reigning over the land of Illyria, armed with a new blade as he is keeping his love sealed within his old sword to preserve her existence. Having grown much more mature and composed over the years, his rivalry and animosity towards Sol has diminished entirely, having entrusted his half-Gear son, Sin. Ky is shown at constant conflict towards his own ineptitude of being a father and a husband due to the racial issues regarding Gears. Gameplay Overview Ky is a simple yet versatile character with long range normals and a variety of projectiles. He can rapidly switch between keeping the opponent away and turning on the offense, and has a number of very useful FRCs for this purpose. In particular, Charge Stun Edge (236D) is an exceptional pressure tool when used after a knockdown, allowing Ky to attack without fear of retaliation and repeat it if he succeeds. However he has one big disadvantage: his damage output is unusually low; whereas most characters can hit 60% damage quite easily with little or no Tension, Ky has trouble breaking 30% even with his stronger attacks. This means that a Ky player typically has to play better for longer each round and can't rely on cheap tricks. Because of his simplicity and reliance on fighting game fundamentals, Ky is an excellent choice for beginners. Musical References *Ky owes his name to the two musicians of Germany's Power Metal scene - Michael Kiske and Kai Hansen, former Helloween members. *Ky's theme name - Holy Orders (Be Just or Be Dead) - probably origins from Iron Maiden's song "Be Quick or Be Dead". *Ky's overdrive is named Ride the Lightning, and one of Metallica's albums has the same name. *Ky's Instant Kill is named Rising Force. It is a common place that it is an allusion to album and to song by Swedish rocker Yngwie J. Malmsteen. *Rhapsody, a band that is quite popular in Japan, has a song named "Holy Thunderforce", which could be another description of him. Trivia *It is hinted that Ky's wife in Overture is Dizzy, as his wife is referred as 'The Maiden of The Grove', and that Sin is part-Gear. Likewise, Ky and Dizzy's endings imply that they get closer together. *Ky's exact age is never revealed but various hints can determine the range. He's at least 21 years old in the first game and at least 26 in Overture. *The word "Hope" in Ky's belt was engraved after six members of the Holy Knights lost their lives protecting him. *Ky becomes the first playable canonical father of the series, which comes as a shock to players as he is known to be the most lawful and idealistic among all the characters. This becomes more ironic as it's stated that he isn't officially or publicly married with the Maiden of the Grove, and that he only calls her "wife" out of respect. *In the fighter series BlazBlue, just as Sol gets his counterpart as Ragna the Bloodedge, Ky's counterpart is Jin Kisaragi; an authority figure with sword skills and blond hair and being the series' rival. Their contrasting difference, other than they wield different elements (Ky wields lightning while Jin uses ice), is that while Ky is just, honorable, if a bit naive; Jin is an obsessive, aloof and cruel, thus his rivalry with Ragna is more severe than Ky's rivalry with Sol. Like the Sol/Bang pair, Ky uses the same element as Iron Tager (noting the Sword-to-Fist on the 4 men). *Ky has more rivalry theme than any other character. He shares six songs with Sol, (one together with I-No) and with his own son, Sin. *Ky's theme "Holy Orders (Be Just or Be Dead) is the most popular, most covered and has the most number of versions among the Guilty Gear soundtrack. Gallery Image:Ggxxacending ky.png|Ky's 'Guilty Gear XX Accent Core' Arcade ending Image:Ggending ky.gif|Ky's 'Guilty Gear' ending Image:Ggi am ky.jpg|Ky's 'Guilty Gear Isuka' ending Image:Ggi am ky2.jpg|Ky's second 'Guilty Gear Isuka' ending Image:Ggx am ky.jpg|Ky's 'Guilty Gear X' ending Image:Ggxae am ky.jpg|Ky's 'Guilty Gear X Advance Edition' ending Image:Ggxdr1 b.jpg|the back of 'Guilty Gear X Drama CD-Side Black' Image:Ggxplus sm ky4.jpg|Ky's 'Guilty Gear X Plus' fourth Story Mode ending Image:Ggxxacplusending ky2.jpg|Ky's 'Guilty Gear XX Accent Core Plus' second Story Mode ending Image:Ggxxr sm ky1.jpg|Ky's 'Guilty Gear XX #RELOAD' Story Mode ending Path 1 Image:Ggxxr sm ky2.jpg|Ky's 'Guilty Gear XX #RELOAD' Story Mode ending Path 2 Image:Ggxxr sm ky3.jpg|Ky's 'Guilty Gear XX #RELOAD' Story Mode ending Path 3 Image:Ggxxslashending ky.png|Ky's 'Guilty Gear XX Slash' Arcade ending Image:Ky-bust1.jpg|Ky's 'Guilty Gear XX #RELOAD' Arcade ending Image:KingKy Full.jpg|Ky as seen in 'Guilty Gear 2 Overture' Image:Ky Headshot.jpg|Ky's headshot art in 'Guilty Gear 2 Overture' Image:Ky Nick Ian.jpg|fanart Image:Ky meisan.jpg|fanart Image:Ky2.jpg|fanart Image:Kylightning.jpg|fanart Ky_vs_Jin_by_Proto_sworD.png|Order or law, what's going on? ky_list.gif|GGXXAC Ky Movelist Sprite Category:Guilty Gear Characters Category:Humans